Doubled Agent
"Doubled Agent" is the 36th episode of Season 1 for Inspector Gadget. Synopsis Gadget, Penny, and Brain are at the circus when Gadget receives another assignment from Chief Quimby: He’s instructed to protect the Shah of Freeland from getting kidnapped by M.A.D. for ransom by infiltrating them as an undercover police officer. As usual, he immediately accepts the mission and tosses the message back into Quimby’s hand, making it explode in the chief’s face. Unbeknownst to any of them, however, a mad scientist working for Dr. Claw has created an android version of Gadget to commit crimes, such as bank robbery, and place the blame on the real inspector. Gadget goes to the family farm house to make Dr. Claw believe that he’s out of town on another mission. Also, he plans to perfect a new gadget in his arsenal while at the farm. This time, Penny doesn’t send Brain after Gadget to protect him because the farm is generally a safe place. Unfortunately, four M.A.D. agents set booby traps throughout the house to hurt, eliminate and/or maim Gadget. However, when they tell Dr. Claw about this, he angrily tells them that he doesn’t want Gadget eliminated (he only wants him in jail for the rest of his life for the crimes he didn’t commit). So he orders the agents to save him from their booby traps. The agents break back into the house and end up springing their own booby traps, suffering various injuries as they do so. Meanwhile, the robot Gadget robs the Metro City bank, convincing everyone that Gadget has turned to the dark side, as Dr. Claw had planned. Penny and Brain are shocked to hear this on the radio news report. So Penny tells Brain to go to the farm to find and keep an eye on the real Gadget. Penny and Quimby, meanwhile, try to talk some sense into the robot, thinking it’s the real Gadget. When they fail, Quimby gets enough and angrily jumps to the conclusion that Gadget has indeed become the thing they were meant to fight against. But Penny is still not sure and decides to figure out more about the situation. In the M.A.D. van, Penny discovers that the Gadget who robbed the bank is actually a robot. She puts the robot in a system in her computer book so as to override its controls. Meanwhile, after perfecting his new gadget (bolo-balls to thoroughly capture anyone, even himself), Gadget disguises himself as a criminal to find out how M.A.D. plans to kidnap the Shah. He chases Brain in disguise back to Metro City, mistaking him for a M.A.D. agent. Gadget then gets caught and arrested by the Chief, making him believe that he’s being arrested to protect his undercover police identity. Dr. Claw revels in his brief victory, but then gets a new idea. So he orders his agents to bail Gadget out of jail to frame him for the crimes of escaping from prison and kidnapping the Shah. The truck and the van nearly crash into each other head-on as they both move in opposite directions on the road. That near-collision puts Gadget and his robot doppelganger together as they both fall out of the vehicles. Seizing the opportunity, Penny uses her computer book to switch the robot’s outfits with the real Gadget’s. With that, the real Gadget is in the van heading for the airport, while the robotic Gadget is in the truck heading for Dr. Claw’s castle. Interestingly, it seems that Dr. Claw is the only one who can tell which Gadget is which as he scolds his agents for bringing the robot to him. Dr. Claw boards the M.A.D. Mobile for the airport, and then drops the robot there to kidnap the Shah and attack the Chief. But Penny uses her computer book to override the robot’s controls and make it let go of the Shah. The robot explodes, and the real Gadget is cleared of the crimes, as well as congratulated by the Chief for another job well done. Furiously, Dr. Claw vows to defeat Gadget next time, as usual, before flying away and disappearing. Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Where Penny Doesn’t Get Kidnapped/Captured